Legendary Friend
by RuruPuppy2854
Summary: Can a mere pokemon have an ability to change a life? Is there a special someone who can cure a transforming human? Is it also possible for a human to fall in love with a friend pokemon? Read and find out while following Blair on her pokemon adventures. (On Hiatus)


Chapter 1

~?'s POV~

"I said that I want to form a rescue team!" I shouted.

"I said NO! You don't even have two pokemon in this entry form either. Until you do, get out of here!" shouted Pelipper.

"Fine!" I shouted. I'm Jaden. I was forming a rescue team earlier. I'm a Pikachu. As for now, I'm gonna head to a lake to clear my head. Who in the world is gonna be my partner. Argh! {Rustle, rustle.} What was that? I took a look over the bush to see an Eevee. I thought all the Eevees in the forest was extinct. The rumors must be wrong then. But there wasn't an Eevee in the forest when I looked all around for one. She must be a survivor.

"Wake up." I said while pushing her body from side to side.

"Nggghhh." She opened her eyes. Her eyes was a mysterious dark blue color like the deep ocean. "Where am I. Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Jaden. I found you here. I thought the group of Eevees were wiped out completely. I guess you are a survivor." I said.

"That sounds awful. Wait a minute. Why are you talking to me like I'm an Eevee myself?" she asked.

"Aren't you an Eevee yourself?"

"What? No. I'm a human. At least that's what I know."

"If you look in the lake, you are an Eevee." She looked at herself. She noticed ears, four feet, and her tail. Did she go crazy?

"AHHH! I'm a-a-a-an e-e-e-Eevee!" she screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I covered my ears.

"What are you screaming for!"

"I an Eevee. Wait! A TALKING POKEMON! I must be dreaming all of this!"

"I think you've gone crazy. Weren't you an Eevee in the first place?"

"No. I'm a human."

"I think I believe you. Besides, you don't look like you're lying in any way."

"You do? I like you already."

"So, tell me your name."

"Blair."

"Blair? What about your last name?"

"Don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I don't remember anything when I was a human. My first name was all I remember." Blair said.

"Okay. From now on, you last name is Eevee. Period." I said.

"A last name..." She looked like she was daydreaming.

"I um uhh."

"Spit. It. Out."

"I was thinking if you could be my partner in a rescue team. Do you even know what that is?"

"Yes and no."

"Hold on. You don't even know what a rescue team is and you're accepting it already?"

"Basic information. Yes. Is a rescue team a team where you travel with a partner to do requests in a dungeon?"

"I thought you didn't know what that is."

"I saw it on a poster over there."

"(Sigh) You'll be staying at my house for now." I said clearly embarrassed. What was I thinkng? Letting a girl stay in my house. It'll be fine right? She is my partner.

"Sure..."

"I have some errands to take care of. Could you stay at the house for awhile?" I asked. She nodded her head in reply to say yes. It was weird. Usually she would say something if I knew her correctly. I lead her to my house far off into the closest place to town.

"Wow..." she whispered.

"Is it that surprising?" I asked. Clearly, I don't know what she used to live like.

"Yep. It sure is. I wonder how I get to live in a house like this." she said. I still don't get her at all.

"Anyways, I'll show you around town while I go do my errands. Two chatot with one stone. Come on." I told her. She looked kinda confused. Wonder why?

~Blair's POV~  
>Two chatot with one stone? Isn't it two birds with one stone? Argh. Being a pokemon sure messes things up a lot. Putting that aside, what does a pokemon town look like? I'll have to turn over a new leaf if I'm ever gonna be a pokemon. Come to think of it, is this so called town a violence free town? I hope so. If I'm going in there, it better be safe to step a foot or a paw in my case in it. I think I felt a chill run down my spine. Just thinking about what could possibly happen is sure scary.<p>

"Blair? You okay? You've been quite quiet for a while now." said Jaden. I didn't know that I worried him.

"Yeah! I'm fine. Just thinking about something. Is there any and I mean ANY violence in this pokemon town?" i asked trying to calm down my nerves.

"None. Was that what you were thinking about?" asked Jaden. Clearly, he had a sixth sense that helps him read your mind from scratch.

"Uh... yea. How did you know?" I asked. Freaky pikachu is on the loose!

"I guessed if you wanted to know. I also did NOT read your mind. Don't ask how I know because it was really obvious. Okay!" Geez. Am I that... readable? Or was it predictable. I also need to know this, why am I here in this town right now, right here? Was it my destiny?

Chapter End

Yahoo!  
>Sophie: What is wrong with you? Is it really that exciting of a story?<br>Yep! Also people, this is Sophie. She will appear later on in EnharmonicAngel's story about pokemon dungeon. Wales will also be in it, too. Like I said in my review to her, I will be using them in this story, too.  
>Wales: Is this a double stage? No way am I gonna do two stories at once. That is tiring!<br>Sophie: Don't be mean. She promised us a story of our own.  
>What? When did I promise you that?<br>Sophie: Eh-mm. Have you no sense of knowledge? At all?  
>I'm the smartest person in class!<br>Wales: Okay! Stop arguing over things like this.  
>He has a point.<br>Sophie: Of course he does. I mean, he is Wales.  
>Quiet! Geez. You make things really hard.<br>Sophie: Yea yea. See you next time in-  
>All: Legendary Friend!<br>Wales: I'm saying this only to go with the script. Please review. If you don't, she will not update and will you please press the pretty button all the way down there.  
>Yeah yeah!<br>Sophie: This is gonna be a long story.  
>So what? You guys please stay quiet. I gotta a announcement to make. The two main characters of this story will be at the Ruru Corner next time in the story.<br>Sophie: We're only here to do the story as a character. Please look forward to our story in the summer or in June.  
>That's right! You know what? I think I'll enjoy writing really romantic scenes about you guys.<br>Wales: We forgot to do the disclaimer. I'll do it. Ruru doesn't own Pokemon Mystery Dungeon or the sequence of events. Also, please press that petty button down there. Yes, petty not pretty. Hey Ruru! I don't see how that review button is pretty.  
>It isn't. In my opinion, I think it is.<br>Sophie: Yea! It looks neat and nice, too.  
>Wales: Never mind!<br>All: Bye bye!  
>See you next time readers. If there is a next time. REVIEW!<p> 


End file.
